1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices having backside illuminated image sensors and/or methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods of decreasing size and increasing operating speeds in semiconductor devices having backside illuminated image sensors have been studied.